


Trouble

by Thurisazetraido



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Smoking, Uhm, Unrequited Love, Violence, how to tag, it can be read as both abusive relationship or unrequited love, kylo is into it, sorry for that, violent hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisazetraido/pseuds/Thurisazetraido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Funny, how the split lip replaced the bruises on his neck, barely faded. Funny, how it had come to this."<br/>The Knight and General meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

_Go on and light a cigarette, set a fire in my head._  
_Set a fire in my head, tonight._  
(Halsey-Trouble)

The smoke made Hux' hair grey, showing his future in a thin veil, hanging around his head like a vanishing halo. The cigarette dangling from his lips was glowing dimly, a red spark in the night.  
Once, Kylo's lips had been there, right there and oh, they wished they still were there instead of the grey smoke, swallowing the General. It was biting, like a little monster. Was biting in Kylo's nose and his lungs, but he wouldn't cough, wouldn't give Hux the satisfaction. He would rather let this grey beast eat him up from the inside before he would cough up something far worse than just smoke. The words were already on his tongue, making it heavy and too large.  
"Lord Ren.", the General had finally noticed him. A smile. For a second, Kylo believed he had seen a smile on those lips, but he knew better than his own mind.  
And yes, bless the maker. It was a smile, but it was followed by a punch, splitting Kylo's lip open. It was such a familiar touch that Kylo welcomed it. Blood dripping over his lips and for the blink of an eye, Kylo hoped this would make Hux kiss him. The need to feel Kylo's blood, to taste it again. He stumbled backwards, as another punch followed. The cigarette falling to the floor, forgotten.  
Kylo knew, he deserved that. He deserved every single punch that Hux had to give. At least, he was touched by Hux, marked by him. Funny, how the split lip replaced the bruises on his neck, barely faded. Funny, how it had come to this.  
A hand around his throat, squeezing off air. They had been there before, on a bed, Kylo's pulse fluttering under Hux' fingertips, nearly extinct. Skin on skin, so damn delicious that Kylo couldn't help to moan. It didn't matter that the noise died deep inside his throat and never made it. Like them.  
It wasn't a good joke, but it made Kylo laugh anyway. He laid there, the hands of the man he loved around his neck. Beaten bloody. The strongest force user the galaxy reduced to...  
"A worthless pile of dirt, crumbling on the floor in front of me...", Hux spat, the greyness gone and his hair aflame. He was beautiful.  
Eventually blackness crept into Kylo's vision. Not that he was afraid of it, he had seen it often enough to be acquainted to the sweet sting it carried. And he could and would do nothing but stare at Hux, memorising the gorgeous anger and pulsing hatred he felt.  
"I love you.", he whispered, a bloody smile replacing the gasping for air and for once his struggling body stopped spasming. The words were out. He hadn't choked. Hux` hands unsure on his throat for a second.  
Then they were lifted, leaving the skin aching and bruised. Even better, Hux leaned down and gave in. Licking up the blood that had dried on Kylo's lips. It was the closest to a kiss they had ever been.  
"I despise you.", Hux hasn't lifted himself up yet, lips only milimeters from Kylo's and eyes blazing. Why was he so beautiful?  
The General got to his knees, pressing a kiss to his own knuckles, covered in dark leather. It felt so good, as they met Kylo's cheek and brought him darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first work published in English. Hope you like it. If so.. I am always happy about any kind of review.


End file.
